


炎症反应

by Memoneys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoneys/pseuds/Memoneys
Summary: 连绵不断的战场让贝雷特积累了不少的精神压力，以至于向他的阶下囚寻求发泄
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	炎症反应

**Author's Note:**

> 雷特库罗，少量穿刺描写，帝国立场的鹫线老师，自我满足式的片段，很雷，小心下滑

他给自己捣腾了一副地图，芙朵拉全境，由前法嘉斯王国最北的海岸线，跨过帝国和诸侯同盟的广大领地至下咽喉，咽喉处往外延伸，贝雷特清楚知道那里就是帕迈拉。他进来时库罗德的笔尖停留在帕迈拉南方的一条山脊，丝毫不向他掩饰芙朵拉东境外的秘密和他价值连城的大脑，也满不在乎被戳破的几日前撒下的谎：  
“帝国对俘虏的人道主义策略该贯彻得更彻底一些，我是说，您不应该剥夺我作诗的权利，”他的语气甜蜜又轻佻，然而又在舌尖上重重咬下一个音节，“老师。”  
雷斯塔诸侯同盟的年轻盟主——如果在缺席几个月的同盟会议后还没有默认卸职的话——盘腿而坐。他的头发比几个月前更长了。贝雷特只注视了那副粗糙的手制地图几秒钟，眼珠子细不可查地转动，视线滑过乱成一团的房间，落到库罗德的后脑勺上。库罗德的头发长到堪堪可以扎起来，只是他的狱卒的双手只适合杀人而非梳理细软的毛发，于是任由它们散在后颈上。他耐心丰沛地等到库罗德画完帕迈拉境内的几处险峰，在那期间他从整张地图上读出了十几个不曾认识的陌生符号，也许是帕迈拉的文字，更有可能是某种库罗德语。  
“古罗斯塔尔家已经投诚了。”他冷不丁地说。  
“啊哦。”  
库罗德背对他，耸耸肩，如此回应道，然后抓起笔，在密尔丁大桥留下一个崭新的符号。现在只有他严丝密合的脑子能读懂这幅地图了，它最好的去处是拿到壁炉里烧掉。显然壁炉里不缺这一道柴火；库罗德往里面堆加了过量的木柴，把整个房间加热得有如加尔古·玛库的夏季，贝雷特默许了，在他的囚犯用拖长的鼻音黏腻地向他抱怨皇城的冬天温度太低的时候。  
他带着铁锈和寒冷空气的味道坐下来。距离他推开门已经过去了十几分钟，只是这些味道缠在甲胄上，有时候像跗骨之蛆。库罗德终于看向他，他绿色的眼睛里映着火光。  
“我在筹谋逃跑的路线。”他诚实地说道，声音令人信服到不可思议，“如果密尔丁大桥沦陷了，头号方案的可行性就得打上一个对折。洛廉兹如今怎么样？我特别不希望连他也站在你们这边。”  
“他没有。”贝雷特说。  
“那还不错。”库罗德真心实意地感叹，“古罗斯塔尔伯爵是那种摇摆不定的家伙，洛廉兹的立场是他将来以防万一回到同盟的一个引子，他大约只会坐视里刚家的人到边境上……接着我能一路直驱到哥纳利尔的领土，从芙朵拉的首饰回到帕迈拉，养精蓄锐，东山再起，老师，现在选择我还来得及。”  
他大大方方地把同盟的伤疤剜出来给他看，而贝雷特只注意到“回到”这个词。他翕动嘴唇，而没有发出声音。  
“回到。”库罗德重复他的话，“芙朵拉人向来不愿意相信，帕迈拉是个不错的地方。气候丰润，适合小孩子和双足飞龙生长。”  
他抓住话柄——库罗德·冯·里刚无论何时何地都能抓住话柄侃侃而谈，他闲聊芙朵拉东边的气候与植物，一直谈到芙朵拉人与帕迈拉人的风俗差异，言语里带点兴高采烈的神色，半点没有阶下囚的影子。有那么一会儿贝雷特真正听得入了迷，直到库罗德注意到指挥官的视线无意识地逡巡着地图上前法嘉斯王国的那一部分。  
“那是最坏的打算。”他眨眨眼睛，“旧王的余部，我或许有那么恰巧和他们中的一个或者两个保有联系？”  
贝雷特曾经被多洛缇亚归类于最差劲的那一类观众，在这件事上，歌剧表演与巧舌如簧的演讲相去不多，库罗德吊足了胃口的包袱没有得到任何预期反应，他笑了起来，丝毫不觉尴尬地自顾自说了下去，“不过——这些不能告诉你，老师。”  
在那个音节消失的最后一秒，一只手捏住了他的舌头。  
囚徒的眉头短暂地皱起，然后松开。他不是第一次品尝贝雷特从不离身的这双手套的味道，像灰尘、泥土，有时候带着钢铁和血的锈味，比方说现在。他们对视，而停留在舌面上的拇指缓缓地从舌边碾到面上，触碰钉在那里的细小金属，一股重重的腥气弥漫着他的口腔。  
他还想说点什么，喉咙里的声音全部变成含糊不清的呜咽声，顺着口角的清液滴下。捏住库罗德的舌头总比捆住他的手脚管用，贝雷特曾经寄希望于钉在他舌尖上的那根东西起到同样的作用，没有。在伤口恢复好的第二天，他对帝国北面的战事侃侃而谈——那里还有一小部分王国军负隅顽抗，镇压军由皇帝的亲信负责指挥，于是他不客气地对修伯特的一系列决策指手画脚，可惜唯一的听众是世界上最不解风情的男人，仍然由多洛缇亚盖章。  
“我是觉得，”在贝雷特松开手之后，他开始咳嗽，声音也变得含混许多，“我们不必每次都开始得这样粗暴……”  
狱卒注视着他，眼睛像死气沉沉的水潭。  
库罗德终于闭嘴了，舌面仍旧隐隐作痛，他感觉到那里即将再一次发炎，他深知对方现在需要什么，于是献上了一个过度亲昵的拥抱，手指从甲片的缝隙里探进去。贝雷特总是秉持佣兵时的习惯，剥起来像只螃蟹，但即使他是世界上最难对付的甲壳动物，也不会花去库罗德三十秒，他熟练地从布料的缝隙里摸进去，很快地俯身，恶作剧般地狠狠啜吸了一口。  
他得到一个满意的抽搐。贝雷特戴着被唾液浸透的手套握住他的后脑勺，指缝深深地陷进柔软的头发里，在抽搐的同时也将他握紧了。发根被揪紧，疼痛联系着他们两个。  
库罗德永远不会知道被他现在的这根舌头舔舐是什么感受，作为被服务的一方，贝雷特也向来默然无声。他只能从快而轻的抽气声里判断钉子蹭过敏感的头部时是一种不太美妙的痛觉，这种想象让他自己汗毛倒竖。早几年倒总有人被他气得扬言要将他们的东西塞进他嘴里，如今只有一个人成功地做到了，却不享受他温吞缠绵的技巧——他自以为的；库罗德此前从来没有在口头以外的地方含过男人的性器，只是他总以为自己在大多数事情上无师自通。  
令人挫败的是被服务的对象从不试图给他一个评价，甚至吝啬于给出比肌肉反应更多一点的回应。粘膜与皮肤摩擦出的水声几乎使他自己脸红，一连串的鸡皮疙瘩从后颈上长到尾椎骨，贝雷特在被含进深处时才会喘息，他隔着手套抚摸库罗德毛茸茸的后脑勺，抚摸他的脖子和腮边的胡茬，甚至摩挲耳垂上的细孔，反复地揉搓，造成一种他正在不安的错觉。好在这一次没有人试图深深地顶住他喉前的软骨，库罗德被默许按着他自己的步调来——他短暂地吐出它喘息，他在那时抬头看了一眼，眼睛呈一种更深的颜色。  
“……您真的很擅长破坏我准备的一切东西。”他意有所指地说道，在这场缠绵的拉锯战里，那张铺在地面上的芙朵拉地图被润湿扯破了相当的一部分，他很确信接下来会毁坏得更多；而注视着他的恶魔没有对此发表意见，只是按在后颈上的手指稍稍用力。  
库罗德重新含住那根深红色的器官。那个伤口切实地开始发炎了，他的口腔被使用的频率几乎使它没有完全愈合的机会。他忍耐着疼痛……他忍耐很多东西，包括被进入过度时的咽射反应，但是喉咙的抽搐很容易取悦对方。用舌尖蹭过最敏感的冠状沟时使他冷却，而舌根能够讨好他，库罗德如此游刃有余地控制着整个节奏，甚至不像一个被施暴者；而那一个施暴者……  
他完全敞开着。  
贝雷特紧闭着眼睛，后背紧贴着细密的汗珠，腿根绷紧得快要脱力。他在另一次不怀好意的吮吸里抽搐着释放出来，过度用力的双腿肌肉随着高潮时的性器抖动的频率一起颤抖。他仍然埋在那个温暖的口腔里，只停歇了几秒，舌尖从根部开始清理，那个坚硬的、叫他自作自受的硬物自高潮后敏感到疼痛的头部蹭过去时他没能忍住一个震动声带的细微呻吟。  
“库罗德……”  
他低哑而无意义地喊道。  
他的囚徒朝他笑了笑。他吐掉了绝大部分，混杂着唾液的精液滴落到芙朵拉南境外的海域上，显得他丝毫没有在意这场连骗带蒙得来的工作结果；但伸出的一小截舌尖上还挂着粘稠的浊液，钉在他舌头上的金属让这些东西变得难以清理。他甚至在发炎。  
“接下来就饶了我吧。”雷斯塔诸侯同盟的盟主，如今的阶下囚大大方方地求饶，他从地面上站起来，膝盖隐隐作痛，“今天太累了。”  
他穿着宽松的浅亚麻色睡袍，很难观察到那下面的情形。只是贝雷特仍然意识到，他在这场性事里没有任何反应。他长久地和那双绿色的眼睛对峙，也没从里面读出任何有用的信息；正如对方也无法从他沉默的眼神里读出点什么。接下来是一阵奇异难捱的沉默。  
于是他点了点头。


End file.
